Hello Fascination
by iloveyou8
Summary: 'One more go, you'll feel it this time. Just like before. This time you'll feel it.' There it was, that rush. Jack knew he had an addiction and it was to some pretty hard stuff. If he did it often enough, or enough of it, it could potentially kill him. But the thing that Jack knew he remembered were the bright yellow eyes that distinctively stood out in his mind; they were beauti
1. Chapter 1

~Hello Fascination~

'One more go, you'll feel it this time. Just like before. This time, you'll feel it.' Jack thought as he brought his nose to the mirror laying on the table.

There it was, that rush.

"There you go, Jackie! Good as new!" The think Aussie accent sent shivers down Jack's spine.

He shook his head, grinning like a child. "Nooooo, it's not like the first time!" He giggled out.

"Next time I'll get you something better then."

"Assster." The name was drawn out, the 's' dancing across Jack's tongue like silk.

The white haired bot got up, nearly falling, but he made his way to the other side of the room; the muscular Australian sat in an arm chair.

"Jack, you know I'm-" He was distracted when Jack sat on his lap, the boys fingers getting tangled in in his too-young-to-be-natural salt and pepper hair. He tugged at it gently as Aster's hands rested on Jack's hips, his tongue darting out to wet his now dry lips.

Jack's eyes followed Aster's tongue hungrily. He ground his hips into the ones below him, moaning quietly as he felt their semihard erections meet though clothing.

"Jaaack." Aster groaned, his hands gripping tightly.

Quickly he reached up, tugging Jack's sweater up and over his head and leaving his pale, toned chest open to the world.

Aster latched onto Jack's collarbone, his hands roaming Jack's torso hungrily.

Twisting his hips again, Jack hissed as he could feel Aster sucking at the thin flesh.

Jack bruised easily; he chalked it up to the coke.

He pulled Aster's head up, kissing him fiercely, albeit sloppily, still getting into his high.

"Now." He groaned into the lowers lips. Aster's eyes fluttered; he understood.

Pushing off the seat, Aster only moved their figures to the floor. He quickly discarded Jack's pants, his hand briskly touching the boys erection.

Jack shivered, not at the touch though. He always did these days. He assumed it was from the heroine.

Aster started kissing down his chest and to his penis, his hands were working on getting his own shirt off; it was thrown elsewhere in the room.

"Pants." Jack gasped when he felt the warm velvet of the man's mouth engross him. Aster groaned when the organ was fully taken in, his hands fumbling with his own button and zipper.

Moments later a small 'pop' was heard. Aster moved towards Jack, lifting his right leg to his shoulder. Without a second though, he shoved himself into the boy below him; an intake of breath from one body and an exhale from the other.

Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head, resurfacing and landing on a corner in the ceiling. The corner turned green and started melting before Jack's eyes.

He shook his head and it went back to normal.

That sort of thing happened often enough. Jack knew it was from the acid all the time; it tended to linger.

He focused on the burly, athletic, macho man fucking him like a bunny. It felt so intoxicating every time.

The fuel only added to the fire when Aster wrapped him hand around Jack's cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, going opposite of his actions.

Thrusting in, hand goes down, pulling out, hand comes up. Every time Aster was completely sheathed in the boy, his hand at the base, he gave a tight squeeze. Jack moaned each time, his breath speeding up.

"Aster-" Jack whispered breathlessly, his eyelids fluttering. His toes curled and calves tightened against the man's shoulders, flexing and relaxing instantly after only to clench again.

"Ahmm!" Jack groaned, coming all over his chest and Aster's hand.

Aster came seconds later, still pumping in and out of the pale boy below him. He pulled out completely, pushing back in with so much force, Jack's back slip against the carpet burning slightly.

They lay there, panting lightly. Aster gave a kiss to the shell of Jack's ear and pulled himself out and up, collecting his clothes while he was at it.

"I'll get you something better next time."

Jack mewed and nodded, his eyes the size of saucers and his body shaking violently.

"Are you leaving now?" He whispered.

Aster didn't look at him, only putting his shirt back on. He always did this, ever since the first time.

Aster brought the goods, Jack paid for it in either cash or sex, or both. Then Aster would leave and come back next week.

That was one thing Jack was okay with deep down. He knew he had an addiction and it was to some pretty hard stuff. If he did it often enough or enough of it, it could potentially kill him; but he also sort of pushed the logical part of himself down.

That's where Aster came in. In the beginning, when Jack wanted drugs, Aster brought drugs. But after the first time they had sex, Aster only brought it once a week, two weeks if he could really convince Jack. And no matter what Jack said or did, Aster wouldn't ever give Jack too much of something. For a drug dealer, he was pretty protective.

"Tomorrow." Jack pleaded.

"No, you know-"

"Please!"

"Jack, I-"

"Aster!" Jack crawled up to him on his hands and knees, kissing at the man's thigh, looking up at him with big pleading eyes.

Aster looked down at him, the rims of his own eyes getting a wet feeling to them.

He shook Jack off, stumbling over to the door. Jack was confused. Aster was acting stranger than ever before.

"Get clean." His hand was on the knob, his face pointed down.

Jack faltered for a moment. He had gotten up and had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"What?" He was beginning to not like this trip.

"I-I'm not going to supply to you any longer, Jack… Get clean."

The white haired boy tossed on his pants, his feet twisting together as he tried putting them on.

"Why." He stated outright.

"For me."

That struck the both of them. Catching each other's eyes, it was an electric moment as they gazed at each other.

"Choose me over your addition and I will quit selling for you. We can move in together, you could go back to school to be a school teacher! Choose me Jack."

Jack had tears in his eyes.

"I-" He stood, speechless. "No."

Aster looked shocked, the answer taking him aback. He twisted the door knob and threw himself outside, not looking back for a second.

Jack stood frozen in his spot for what seemed like hours. At least two had passed before he got the notion to move again.

He ran about the room, picking up his discarded clothes and returning them to his person. He located his phone and quickly texted someone. Soon as his phone vibrated with a response, he ran outside and down the street. He didn't stop running until he found the park.

Gliding over to the swing set he quickly launched himself into the air, laughing hysterically. He was sure he would wake up the entire neighbourhood for it had to be close to midnight, if not one A.M.

"Jack." A thick, heavy voice called from not far away.

He jumped from the swing when it was in motion and tried landing on his feet; he failed miserably. If he had not been stoned out of his mind he probably would have broken a bone.

"North. Do you have my stuff?" Jack extended a hand towards him. He was still shaking uncontrollably.

The large Russian man nodded once and extended his own; a medium sized back the exchange.

As soon as he got the money from the boy's outstretched hand he was gone.

Jack rushed back home, closing and locking his door tight. Rushing into the kitchenette area, he extracted a spoon and a lighter from two different drawers, and plopped himself down on the couch. Before he bean heating up the tablet, he quickly washed two other pills down with a chaser of whiskey, the liquor burning his throat and making his head more fuzzy than the coke had.

He set up his station, pulling the needle from the bag and placing it delicately on the table, then he set off.

As he heated the tablet up in the spoon, he downed another glass of whiskey, the amber liquid making his head spin. He vaguely remembered sipping up the liquid with the needed and tapping it to make sure as was well. He pulled a rubber strip around his arm; he had knicked several on his last visit to the ER.

Jack threw his head back in pleasure as he injected the substance into his arm. If he had been looking at himself in the mirror he would swear he could have seen his eyes change size and colour.

Without looking, he ran into his bathroom and pulled out a medicine container out of the cabinet, it wasn't until later that he knew what he had pulled out.

Quickly chasing down two of those and a third from a different bottle, Jack almost immediately started vomiting.

He held back as much as he could, his hand covering his mouth. He was crying but didn't know why in his current state. His eyes blacked out, little dots blinking over and over in every spot.

Did the back of his head hurt? He must've been imagining it.

Why was it so cold all of a sudden? And what was so hard underneath his bottom?

Jack couldn't answer any of his questions but part of his didn't care.

He couldn't remember anything; that was his goal. He didn't know anything save for his own name and the feeling of immense pain one second and drowning in pleasure the next. He couldn't fell if his eyes were closed but they must've been… Everything was dark. He tried to reach his hand up and say something, call out anyone, but nothing came out.

The last thing he thought he remembered was a woman's high pitched voice shouting his name and a siren.

Maybe he had blinked because he can see the red and white flashing lights.

He thinks he can breathe again, his lungs being moved for him.

His eyes fluttered, the only thing that came into his view was a man. He was tall, lanky. His hands were cold and his hair was slicked back. His skin looked as if it had a greyish tint to it. But the thing that Jack knew he remembered was the bright yellow eyes that distinctively stood out in his mind; they were beautiful.

~fin~

Signed, roo.


	2. Chapter 2

Fingers ghosted over Jack's forehead, his wrist, his chest. His eyes fluttered open, the light stinging as his pupils dilated.

"Hrmharh." Jack mumbled out.

"Good to have you back with us." A sweet voice chimed. "You put up such a fight."

The woman in the room was documenting something while looking at the monitor. A steady beep was reverberating throughout the room.

"What- Where?" Jack spoke up now, wetting his mouth so he could speak.

"You're at the hospital. You're in recovery. We had to pump your stomach; your brain was shutting down. You took too many drugs trying to overdose."

Jack's head hurt. He didn't remember anything –

"Yellow eyes!" He tried to shoot up from the bed, being stopped from the immense pain and the wires connecting him to several different machines.

"Please, relax. I'm your nurse, the doctor will be in shortly. I just paged him to tell him you're awake." The woman looked down at the chart in her hands. "Jack, do you have any family here? Anyone we can call to let you know how you're doing?"

Jack shook his head, still dazed and out of it. "They're all dead. I'm 18, I'm an adult."

The nurse looked down solemn. She replaced the chart at the end of the bed, touching his leg gently.

"I've got it from here, Kat. Thank you." A man walked into the room, his white coat flowing around him. "Hello Jack, you sure tried hard enough to not let us win."

The voice was silk, it shattered the daze Jack was in, catching his attention and forcing him to turn his head. Jack's eyes widened, his mouth dry again.

"You- You were- Your eyes." He finally managed to speak after stuttering like a child.

The doctor looked at Jack calmly, his hand brushing his hair slickly.

"You were conscious for a brief moment once we got you hooked up to the ventilator. Then you immediately passed out. You overdosed."

Jack looked away again, his shame showing on his face.

"I locked my door. How did you guys get in?" He glanced back at the doctor, his cheeks warming as he caught the bright yellow flecked eyes.

"Your neighbour that lives below you heard quite a bit of banging around. I was told they tried knocking on your door and opening it. When they found it was locked, they went to the landlady who procured a key. It was the landlady who found you."

Jack nodded slowly. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"So, how're you feeling? Overall?" The doctor was glancing back and forth from the chart, to the monitor, to Jack and back again.

Jack shrugged. "Cotton mouth." Was his brief response.

The doctor walked around of the side of the bed, picking up a cup with a straw and helping Jack drink.

The boy blushed, looking up as he finished.

"Dr. Black?"

"Hmm?" The doctor write a few things on the chart, his eyes only glancing downward.

"My chest feels heavy."

"We had you hooked up to a breathing machine for a couple of days. You really didn't want to come back."

"Not the first time…" Jack muttered.

"Jack, you know we have to turn you over to a care unit. Either that or you go on suicide watch, in which case you remain hospitalised for several weeks."

"Either option leaves me in intensive care, on watch my people who want to force feed me medication that will turn me into a vegetable." He rolled his eyes, readjusting in the bed so he was laying down again, his head turned to the side.

"I'll give you some time to think about what you want to do. You have to remain here under my care for about a week. Hope that doesn't hinder and plans of yours." The doctor chuckled catching Jack's ear. The boy shook his head and reached to get more water.

Dr. Black laughed quietly. "I'll be back a bit later to check on you. Here is a remote on the side of your bed. Press the red button if you need anything and a nurse will be right in." The man turned to leave.

"Your eyes." Jack spoke. "I don't remember anything from that nice, besides your eyes."

The doctor didn't say anything, only looked straight at his patient. They stayed locked like that for a brief moment.

As soon as the doctor left, Jack sighed and drifted off to sleep.

A few days after the initial reaction to everything, Jack had a visitor.

"Aster!"

The salt-and-pepper boy walked into the hospital room, his eyes red; dark circles dressing above his cheeks.

"Hey there, snowflake.:

"You alright, Aster? You look like death."

The man walked over to the bed, Jack was sitting up already.

Aster wrapped his arms around Jack, heaving a heavy breath as he was crying in to the pale boys shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay. I'm still alive."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't- If I never-"

"No, no, no. You're alright. It was quiet for a moment. "They want to send me to rehab. Or put me on suicide watch. Either option sucks."

"That'll get you clean…" Aster whispered.

Jack shivered. The idea was great and all, but he wasn't sure that was what he really wanted.

"You're shivering."

"Withdrawal. And anxiety. Not uncommon among junkies, and people who almost OD."

Aster didn't say anything, only pulled away from Jack. His eyes found everything in the room save for the ones in front of his. "Will you… Will you think about what I said that night?" Hope sparking in his eyes.

"I- I'll try." Jack looked around carefully. "I don't-" He stopped. "I didn't know if I would see you."

"Of course you would! I couldn't leave you here all by your lonesome!"

"Aster, I'm tired. Come back later?" Jack was laying down in the bed already.

The man nodded carefully. As Aster got up to leave, Dr. Black walked in.

Jack tried to remain as down sodden as he could until Aster left the room.

"Friend of yours?" Dr. Black questioned, looking from Jack to the boy who just hopped out of the room.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know what we are."

Dr. Black nodded. "So how are you feeling today?"

It took a moment for Jack to respond. "Awkward. I'm not used to having these kinds of drugs in my system." He pointed to the liquid drops that were currently being syphoned in through his arm and top of his hand.

"You seem to be doing better than expected. Usually when-" The doctor caught himself, halting his speech.

"Usually when druggies come in, they're shaking and can't control themselves? They're all strung out and try to take from the hospital just to drop?" Jack finished for him. Dr. Black looked embarrassed. "It's okay. As dumb and unlikely as this is going to sound, I only usually hit once a week. Once every two weeks if Aster can help it."

"So, is he your…"

Jack got the hint. "I think…" He tried to word this delicately. "He thinks we're, you know, something. But we're not. At least, I don't think."

The doctor looked amused at the explanation. "Ahh, very well. And the man that was just in here, I assume that is him?"

Jack nodded. "It's not that he's a bad guy, he's just clingy." Dr. Black chucked, going over to the IV tubes and clicking a nozzle twice. "So what's your first name?" Jack asked straightforwardly.

The doctor looked taken off guard. "I don't think that's an appropriate question to ask your doctor."

"So, what if you weren't my doctor?"

"But, alas Jack, I am." He smirked, not falling for the trick. Jack pouted.

"Hypothetically speaking –"

"I am still your doctor, even in hypothetical situations."

After a few moments of silence, Dr. Black checking more stats and Jack continuing to pout, his bottom lip curled out slightly, the doctor turned to leave. He sighed once he reached the door.

"If I wasn't your doctor, I would tell you my name was Pitch."


	3. Chapter 3

As another couple of days passed, Aster visiting constantly, Jack was finally readying to be discharged!

He had been careful to only call his doctor by his first name once in a while; he didn't want to push his luck.

"Jack," Pitch walked into the room, his face showing concern. "You still have to make a decision."

Jack's face dropped. He faltered. "Why? I'm 18, I don't see why I have to do something like that!"

"You're not 18 yet. Not for another couple of weeks. You're still considered to be a minor and I have to turn you over."

The man walked in to the room completely, sitting on the bed. Jack had been up and walking around in fresh clothes Aster had brought him. Jack had hoped he would've left a present in the jacket pocket or something, but all was clean; just like Aster wanted Jack to be now. Jack scowled.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a 'ward of the state,' I'm not a minor!"

"What would be so bad about rehab, Jack? It would be good for you." Pitch smiled calmly.

"I don't _want_ to get clean! I don't _want_ to get 'better!'" He was shouting now.

Pitch stood up, his hands in his pockets. "Whether you _want_ to or not, you _need_ to." He walked out of the room promptly.

Jack stared, dumbfounded. Quickly going over everything in his head, he could swear he saw a light bulb. He rushed to the door quickly.

"Pi- Dr. Black!" He corrected himself sheepishly. Pitch turned abruptly, raising his eyebrow. Jack swiftly thought it over again. "I- I think I made a decision."

After Pitch smirked and made his way back to the hospital room, Jack closed the door behind him.

"Well Jack, that was fast. What're you going to do?"

"If I go to the rehab centre, you won't be my doctor anymore. But if I stay here on the suicide watch, you'll still be my doctor, right?'"

Part of Pitch could see where this was going. "Technically, you get turned over to their psychiatrist."

Jack's stomach dropped; he hadn't thought about that.

"But!" Pitch quickly added. "If you would agree to participate in the control aspect of this, I will come see how you are doing."

Jack smiled brightly, his light blue lips curling sweetly. "I will!" He jumped.

Pitch chuckled. "Periodically, I will come by."

"I'll only be there for two and a half weeks. Once I turn 18 I can leave."

The doctor nodded, not smiling any more. "Yes, that is how this will work."

Jack noticed the change in the atmosphere. "Once I'm done with that, you won't be my doctor anymore."

"What're you getting at, Jack?" Pitch had moved to sit in a chair.

"Well, if you're not my doctor, I think I'm allowed to ask you, if you'd want to, maybe, see me outside of the hospital sometime?" He looked away, blushing lightly.

"Jack, you're barely 18. Not only am I not allowed to see you because you're underage, I don't think it would be best for you. You need time to recover, to get clean-"

"I can do that! Aster has been hounding me about that anyway!"

"It's not that easy, Jack. It takes effort."

"And who better to be a support system than a doctor?" He smiled slyly.

Pitch sighed. "How about, you get through these next two and a half weeks. Prove to me," He picked his voice up once Jack began to protest. "Prove to me you can get clean through this, and stay clean. Then we'll talk."

Jack was smiling again. That was enough for him. And this wouldn't hurt him too much. He usually only got to drop every week or two anyways. Granted it's already been a solid week. But he had been given something reasonable enough through the IVs.

"You just have to fill out some paperwork."

Jack nodded as he continued to go over his plan in his head.

"I'm not going to have to talk to people, will I?"

Pitch stopped a moment. "Yes." He thought for a second before adding, "You don't think this is like solitary confinement, do you?" Jack shrugged. Pitch chuckled and moved to sit next to the boy on the bed. "There're just going to ask you some questions a couple of times. Now, you're not going to be in there for a while so I don't know how they go about that, but I do know that you have to participate."

Jack sighed. "Why does everyone want me to get clean?"

"Because it would save your life-"

"And if my life isn't worth saving?!"

They were quiet for a moment.

"Every life is worth saving, Jack."

It was the way Pitch said his name. It was the way he looked at Jack that rendered him speechless.

Jack looked down. He didn't want to argue, he didn't want to bring to surface his past. His slowly pulled his jacket sleeves down, hugging his arms to his body.

"You said something about paperwork?"

Pitch nodded once, going out of the room to retrieve what was needed.

After all was said and done, Pitch walked with Jack to the elevator that was around the corner of the room. Jack had a small bag with him that held his necessities from home Aster was so kind to bring; a toothbrush, hairbrush, plain night clothes, and a few changes of daywear.

"Would you like me to see you there?" Pitch asked quietly once they arrived at the opening of the lift. Jack said nothing, and didn't look up, only nodded curtly. Pitch gave the smallest of a chuckle and they stepped into the lift, waiting for the doors to close behind them. "It's not as bad as you think it's going to be. The doctors down there are very nice and accommodating."

"Two and a half weeks. I have 17 more days until I turn 18. Then I'm out of there."

Pitch sighed, his hands folding behind his back. He stood tall for a moment when a ding sounded throughout the compartment. The doors pulled apart and just like the other floors, a bright, white hallway with branching rooms awaited Jack.

It smelled of chemicals that burned his nose. The light was reflecting off the white tiles making it seem even brighter. It tasted so sterile in the air that Jack cringed. He turned to Pitch slowly, his eyes pleading.

"I will come to see you." After a small second of internally debating, he added, "I promise."

A small smile turned to Jack's lips. He took a breath and stepped onto the floor, walking straight for the desk that was peaking from around the corner of a bend.

"Ah, you must be Jackson Frost?" A woman with a smile too big greeted him. He cringed and nodded. "We received your papers from below, if you'd just like to have a seat, we'll get things situated shortly."

He nodded and took a chair in front of the television. He had always hated TV. It was so annoying. He would rather be outside pla-

Jack shook his head. He wasn't a little kid anymore. He didn't do stuff like that anymore. He closed his eyes lightly, leaning his head back his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jackson? Jackson Frost?" Jack was pulled from his slumber by his name being called behind. He turned slowly. The smiling woman ushered his up to the desk again. "Everything is all ready, there will someone to escort you to your room momentarily." He nodded once and went back to grab his things. By the time he had everything in his arms, there was a man walking up to him.

"You must be Jackson?" He smiled.

'_Why does everyone smile so much?' _He thought to himself. "Jack." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well, Jack, I have to take your things and they will go through another area to be checked for anything that isn't supposed to be here, and then I will lead you to your room. You have your first session with Dr. T tomorrow afternoon. Dinner is served at 5:30 in the common area, breakfast is in the same place and that is at 8:30. Lunch is noon. If you have a cellular, that will be confiscated and returned only when you are to be leaving. There is a living room right beside the common where there is a TV and some books. You're not confined to your room throughout your stay. However, the only main rule is, you are grounded to this floor."

Jack nodded taking everything in. "Who is Dr. T?"

"She's the psychiatrist. Her name is Tatiana Tooth but we call her Dr. T. She's very nice! Eccentric at times but all in good nature. Don't be intimidated, she's very sweet."

"Uh huh… Alright."

They didn't talk for the remainder of the time. Jack was ushered into a room where he was told to undress and they were just going to be a brief physical. He got another bracelet, though this time it was a light blue instead of white. His bag was emptied in front of him to ensure that nothing was going to be stolen or damaged. After dinner he adjourned to his room and stay there, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, his hands crossed behind his head.

It was a long morning and afternoon that stretched out endlessly! The food was bland and he wasn't hungry anyway. His 'session' with the doctor was at 1 o'clock sharp and that couldn't get finished fast enough.

"Hello Jackson, I'm Dr. Tatiana Tooth."

"You'd think with a name like that, you'd be a dentist or something." He said as he walked around the room, delicately running his fingers over everything.

She chuckled, "I actually did go to school to be a dentist for children."

"Oh? What's brought you here then?"

She still smiled lightly, gesturing to the chair opposite herself. "We're here for _you_, Jackson."

"Just, Jack." The boy cringed out.

The Doctor made note of that and took a breath. "So, you overdosed." Jack looked slightly taken aback. That was a little straightforward, weren't they supposed to beat around the bush until they foxed you into telling everything? "Jack?" She said after a moment.

He shrugged, deciding he didn't care. "Not the first time."

He leaned back, arms stretching behind him. Dr. T took note again and looked at him.

She was short, though not unattractive to the eye. She had blond hair that shimmered in the right light. Her eyes were a gorgeous purple that Jack had never seen before. She had a small figure, her hands moving fast as she scribbled onto her notepad.

"Why did you do it?" She broke his thought.

Again Jack shrugged, leaning onto his knees now. "Accident? I guess I was just having too much fun." He flashed a devil baring grin and chuckled to himself.

"There is something about doing a high amount of drugs that just doesn't strike me as 'fun'."

"It's an acquired taste."

"When did you start? Hitting up I mean."

"Hmm, must've been… a couple of years ago. Yeah, that was it."

"What happened a couple of years ago?"

"What happens when you have a kid in here who just started using because of peer pressure? Like, what's your procedure to go about with them?" Jack threw on the defensive for no apparent reason.

Dr. T shrugged. "Did you start using being you were pressured into it?"

"No. My family died."

Dr. Tooth stopped scribbling for a moment. Her hand went limp. Jack caught it and was about to say something when she pressed forward. "And that was trigger?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, nothing else really did anything. I stopped for a while in between but then I thought, 'Hey, this stuff is pretty great! Let's try something harder!'" She frowned at his amused face. "This is the fourth time I've almost ODed. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except this time you were thrashing around your apartment and were foaming at the mouth."

"I was a raccoon? Cool!"

"Jack, I don't think you're taking this seriously enough."

"And I think you're taking this too seriously. I mean, I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yes, but are you living?"

That struck him a moment. Of course he was living, what else would he be doing? He was breathing and blinking, and feeling. That was living wasn't it? He was once again pulled from his thoughts.

"How did your family die?"

He leaned back in his chair, taking a breath. "House fire. Can't stand the heat. I snuck out that night and was with this gu- girl. When I got back home, there were fire trucks and police cars and ambulances all around the place. After that, I was a loner."

"Who did you stay with?"

He knit his eyebrows. "I jumped from friends' houses. Whoever thought it nice enough to open their door and extend a couch."

She nodded again and wrote something down. "And were you using then?"

"Yeah, a little. Depends on the friend." He shrugged. This was getting annoying. They weren't getting anywhere. Weren't they supposed to peel you back, open you up little by little in order to fix you?

"Do you want to be fixed?"

Jack looked stuck, his eyebrows knit. "Did I say something out loud?"

Dr. T smiled lightly and looked at her notepad. "Yes, you were saying how this is silly and we're supposed to fix you. Is that what you want, Jack? To be fixed?"

He didn't say anything. Jack's lips pursed into a thin line. He sat back in the chair looking at the ceiling. "I want to have fun."

There was a small sigh across from him. He looked quickly at the woman in the chair. "So what's your story?"

"Hmm?" She questioned while flipping through the pages that she already managed to accumulate. Had Jack really given her that much information already? "I don't have a story."

Jack smirked. "Everyone's got a story. It's how they tell it that makes the difference."

Dr. Tooth smiled. "I think that's it for today. I'd like to see you again, what say Thursday, same time?"

"Two days off? What am I supposed to do with myself around here?"

It was her turn to smirk. "Why don't you have a little fun?"

Jack smiled. He like this lady, she was amusing. He wanted to get down to the bottom of her story, wanted to know what her trigger was. Because let's face it, you don't go from being a pediatric dentist to a child psychologist for no apparent reason. There was something about this lady that was intriguing and it wasn't just the bright purple pools of her eyes that drew him in. She was hiding something too.


End file.
